


Меч Безымянных

by Grissel



Category: Memoirs of Sword, 육룡이 나르샤 | Six Flying Dragons (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Братству нужен новый меч.





	Меч Безымянных

**Author's Note:**

> По отношению к «Воспоминаниям меча» — постканон, по отношению к «Шести летящим драконам» — преканон.   
> Текст содержит отсылки к сюжету сериала "Королева Сондок", который составляет единый цикл с "Шестью летящими драконами"

_— …все истории — об одном и том же. — Так о чём всё-таки?! — О любви и смерти, прекрасная Изора, о любви и смерти — о чём же ещё?_

Михаил Успенский

— Так как всё это произошло? — спрашивает человек, восседающий в высоком кресле на террасе допросного двора. — Каким образом одна девчонка смогла зарубить полсотни стражников и лучшего мечника королевства?  
«Двух лучших мечников королевства», — уточняет про себя допрашиваемый. Он видел, как сражалась та слепая женщина. Раньше — видел. Но вслух не произносит. Надо беречь силы.  
— И главное — каким образом ты умудрился выжить? Ведь ты один там выжил, а?  
На самом деле во дворце Мурён выжили довольно многие — слуги, служанки, которые попрятались, когда началась резня. Но именно потому, что они попрятались, важного они не видели, и свидетели из них никакие.  
Король уже слышал доклад дознавателя и сам побывал во дворце Мурён, когда вынесли трупы и кое-как прибрали. А до этого…  
«Ваше величество, на поле боя я видывал и больше мертвецов. Но не во дворцах, нет. Они лежали везде, по всем коридорам и парадным покоям. Каждый был убит одним ударом, она не тратила больше. Кровь заливала всё, мне впервые пришлось ходить по ней так, что сапоги промокли насквозь – потом выбросить пришлось… до сих пор в ушах отдаётся, как она хлюпала. Ах, да, ваше величество, простите... они лежали везде… в общем, сразу было видно, где она шла».  
Король понимал дознавателя. Трупы убрали, кровь постарались замыть, ковры, пропитанные ею, вынесли. Но всё было напрасно. Запах крови и смерти витал в воздухе, и морозный ветер из распахнутых дверей не мог его вытравить. Кровь пропитала половицы из драгоценного дерева, панели стен и резные колонны. Всё в этом дворце, который должен был стать жемчужиной Кэгёна, приданым принцессы Хонхва.  
Советник Ю Бэк и его стража были убиты в день бракосочетания советника с принцессой, в тот самый час, когда свадебный кортеж уже покинул королевский дворец.  
Дурочка Хонхва рыдает. Невзрачная толстушка, она была неравнодушна к жениху. Мало ли, что годится ей в отцы и низкороден, зато хорош собою и да... Лучший мечник Корё. Она и не подозревает, каким тот был мерзавцем, и как ей повезло.  
Советник Ю Бэк был найден во дворе. Он лежал на снегу рядом с немолодой женщиной в одежде простолюдинки, они держались за руки. Их лица были на редкость умиротворёнными. Осмотр показал, что женщина была слепа. И… тут дознаватель в своём докладе сбился, но потом решился продолжить.  
— Они тоже были убиты одним ударом. Оба — одним. Словно клинок пронзил их тела, когда они обнимали друг друга.  
Так или иначе, убийца не тратила время на тех, кто прятался или убегал. Она убивала только тех, кто сопротивлялся. А этот вот выжил.  
— Говорят, Ю Бэк, будучи генералом, поднял тебя из низов, ибо и сам был таков, и сделал доверенным воином. Так почему же тебя оставили в живых? Ты был сообщником убийцы? Предал своего господина?  
— Предать господина — великое преступление, — бормочет допрашиваемый.  
— Да, и ты знаешь, какая участь тебе грозит. Говори всё и без утайки.  
Ёль медлит некоторое время. Предположим, он сумеет разорвать верёвки… стражников во дворе много, но они не сравнятся с ним в боевых умениях. Они не сравнятся, но их много… а он измучен голодом и пытками. И при нём нет сейчас отравленной булавки. Надо выпутываться по-другому. Говорить как можно больше правды, ибо за ней можно скрыть то, что скрыть необходимо.  
— Она не пряталась. То есть вначале — да. Я не знаю, как она проникла через внешнее кольцо стражи и ограду. Её увидели, когда она стояла на крыше дворца и кричала: «Я — Хонъи, дочь Пан Чуна, и пришла пролить кровь Ю Бэка!» Она словно нарочно привлекала к себе общее внимание. Потом она спрыгнула вниз, и вся стража бросилась к ней…  
— Но не ты.  
— Я ждал, когда она выйдет из переходов на открытое место. Сражаться в давке плохо, многие стражники погибли именно из-за этого.  
— И?  
Ёль смотрит прямо в глаза королю. Он должен быть осторожен, очень осторожен.  
— Я не сумел даже коснуться её. Она была слишком сильна. И, походя, ударила меня тыльной стороной меча. Должно быть, сочла слишком ничтожным, чтоб убивать. Я отлетел в сторону, ударился головой о колонну, потерял сознание, а когда очнулся и выбежал наружу, всё было кончено.  
Теперь можно и опустить глаза.  
Король задумчив. Он догадывается, что молодой человек лжёт. Весь вопрос, в чём именно он лжёт?  
— А что ты скажешь о женщине, что была с советником?  
— Он держал её во дворце пленницей. Я знаю лишь, что её имя было Сольран.  
Король усмехается.  
— Этот мерзавец утверждал, будто я не знаю жизни за стенами дворца. Но эта история проникла и за дворцовые стены, столь часто её повторяли. Пан Чун, Сольран и Дук Ги, именуемые Тремя великим мечами Корё, подняли двадцать лет назад мятеж, потрясший основы королевства. Но Дук Ги предал своего предводителя ради богатства и чинов. А Сольран — ради любви к Дук Ги. Прежнее имя Ю Бэка было Дук Ги, не так ли?  
— Так, государь.  
— Полагаю, эту историю сейчас тоже рассказывают по всем рынкам и харчевням: почтительная дочь Пан Чуна отомстила гнусным предателям, убившим её отца! Хонъи — героиня среди женщин! — Король хохочет, потом осекается. — И это очень хорошо, что все так думают, это полезно… Слушай, ты! Я знаю, что ты был примерным учеником Ю Бэка, нет, Дук Ги, и он использовал тебя в грязных делах. К убийству губернатора Ли, ты, может, и не причастен, это было давно, но вот его сын, который сейчас умирает в муках, мог бы многое рассказать, если б был в состоянии… И я намерен использовать тебя так же. Я вынужден был держать при себе Ю Бэка для устрашения врагов. Это была ошибка. Хонъи подойдет лучше. Она не только будет страшить врагов, но и принесёт трону всеобщую поддержку, ведь все будут чтить её как верную дочь. Найди её и убеди прибыть во дворец. Она оказала мне услугу и достойна награды. Если она станет моим щитом и мечом, то получит жизнь в богатстве и почёте — ведь как женщина официальных чинов получить она не может.  
— А если она не захочет?  
— Сделай так, чтоб захотела! Стань для неё тем, кем Дук Ги был для Сольран. Тебе это будет нетрудно, ведь не зря она не убила тебя. Если же не сумеешь — избавься от неё. Иначе приговор за предательство господина останется в силе. Но лучше бы тебе преуспеть. Ведь ты-то на чины претендовать можешь, тэтэгам Ёль?

 

По выходу из тюрьмы ему вернули одежду и обувь, выдали кошелёк с деньгами, и что самое удивительное — вместо собственного меча вручили меч господина Ю Бэка, который был несравненно лучше меча Ёля.  
Меч, которым господин сражался в последнем бою, тот, который остался на окровавленном снегу, рядом с его трупом.  
Предать господина — великое преступление. Ёль тоже так считал.  
А ещё раньше он считал, что любит Хонъи. И что она любит его. И он надеялся, что сможет это совместить: любовь к ней и преданность господину. Но он всё дальше уходил по дороге, проложенной Ю Бэком. И когда пришлось выбирать, он выбрал господина.  
Он солгал королю и не солгал королю.  
Хонъи легко отбила его удар и, отведя меч, сказала: «Теперь я тебе ничего не должна».  
Когда-то он пытался её спасти, вопреки воле господина. Она рассчиталась — холодно и равнодушно, и пошла дальше.  
И тогда он попытался ударить её в спину.  
Но её умения и впрямь были много выше. Она мгновенно увернулась, его клинок прошёл мимо.  
Вот тогда она Ёля и отшвырнула. Только сознания он не потерял. Лучше б потерял. Потому что в произошедшем далее он тоже косвенно виновен.   
Ночевал он в своём старом доме, который покинул, уйдя во дворец, тогда ещё не советника — генерала Ю Бэка.  
Лачуга была столь жалка, что её никто не подумал захватить. Ветер задувал во все щели, крыша прохудилась. Но это всё же лучше, чем прочная, хорошо обустроенная тюрьма.  
По пути он купил бутыль сочжу. Отчасти для того, чтоб согреться, отчасти потому, что это казалось необходимым. И всю ночь просидел за покрытым пылью столом. Ложиться в постель, где они одну-единственную ночь лежали — только лежали рядом! — не хотелось.  
Если б он тогда решился… и она, наверное, не была бы против. Но он был слишком потрясён тем, что парень, с которым он впервые встретился на бойцовской арене, драчун, ругатель и выпивоха, оказался девушкой, и не решился прикоснуться к ней.  
И они всю ночь просто разговаривали, и о чём? Усраться можно от смеха — о жизни и смерти.  
Он помнил её слова:  
«Я никогда никого не смогу убить».  
Это сказала девушка, которую сейчас разыскивают за самую большую резню, учинённую в нынешнем Корё.  
Если б он тогда взял её, она забыла бы о том, что ей предначёртано. И они ушли бы вместе, весёлые и свободные, и страшные воспоминания не тяготили бы их память.  
Но он не решился. В этом вся его беда. Ёль всегда слишком долго колебался, прежде чем принять решение. Потому-то он и хотел стать таким, как господин Ю Бэк, никогда не знавший сомнений. Тот был сама решимость и не знал жалости ни к кому — ни к старикам, ни к младенцам… и где теперь господин Ю Бэк? А Ёль жив и пьёт.  
Предать господина — великое преступление. Но поднять руку на родителей — это преступление столь чудовищное, что в сопредельной державе не только казнят весь род, не упредивший подобную мерзость, но соседям режут уши и выкалывают глаза — за то, что могли видеть, слышать, но не донесли.  
А он, Ёль, стал соучастником самого страшного из преступлений.  
Королевство восхваляет героиню, отомстившую за родителей. Ёль один знает, что на самом деле Хонъи убила родных отца и мать. Наверное, один. Он до сих пор не уверен, знает ли она. Когда Сольран упросила его отвести её туда, где сражались её дочь и любовник, по пути она рассказала всю историю. Он только не предполагал, что Сольран бросится между бойцами и обнимет господина. И господин Ю Бэк сделал то, чего Ёль никак от него не ожидал. Он опустил меч и также обнял её. И они стояли так, словно принося себя на заклание, и Хонъи — или Сольхи, ведь Сольран так назвала её? — свершила его.  
В тот миг Ёль был уверен — она не знает. Нельзя же так безжалостно убить отца и мать! И он бросился к ней, сам не зная, чего желает — убить её, обнять?  
Но, увидев, как она рыдает над умирающими, рыдает страшно, в голос, размазывая кровь и слёзы по лицу, усомнился. Она знала — и всё равно убила?  
А когда жизнь отлетела от этих двоих, убийца совершила перед ними молитвенный поклон, и Ёль также невольно склонился в молитве. А когда поднял голову, Хонъи уже исчезла, так же неизъяснимо, как появилась во дворце.  
И что ему делать теперь? Хранить эту тайну или сделать её общим достоянием? Он не знает, он по-прежнему колеблется. Одно Ёль знает наверняка — он должен найти Хонъи. Без сомнения, она себя вскоре обнаружит. Так, как прежде, уже не будет. Но, возможно, они сумеют прожить дальше, пользуясь королевскими милостями, они вдвоём, чудовище и предатель. Если же нет… он не сравнится с ней как мечник, это верно, но… Дворец господина Ю Бэка опечатан, но Ёль сумеет туда пробраться. И господин показал ему тайник, где хранил яды.

 

— Братству нужен новый меч, — говорит пожилая женщина в монашеской одежде.  
Старичок, сидящий на крыльце хижины, не отвечает — он пьёт чай.  
Картина «монахиня посещает отшельника» выглядит вполне идиллично. Но разговор, который они ведут, имеет мало отношения к идиллиям.  
— Она почти готова, Мугук, — отвечает старик, допив чай. — Почти. Осталось лишь немного её отточить.  
— Не морочь мне голову. Мы можем использовать её?  
— Братство всегда использует лучших мечников страны, явно или втёмную. И избавляется от них, когда они перестают быть лучшими. Девочка уже послужила нам, убрав Дук Ги. Она хороша, очень хороша. Разве что кто-нибудь из семейства Чхок может сравниться с ней в мастерстве, — самокритично уточняет старик. — Но чтобы стать лучшей, ей надо избавиться от чувств. Сумела ли она это сделать — требует проверки.  
— Ты и моей предшественнице так же заговаривал зубы насчёт своих прежних учеников? Три великих меча, три великих твоих неудачи?  
— Три великих меча Корё, — нараспев произносит старик. — Пан Чун был величайшим из троих, непревзойденный боец. И красавец, ах, какой был красавец… Если бы настоящая Хонъи осталась жива и унаследовала глаза отца, все мужчины лежали бы у её ног. Увы, им завладели бредовые идеи насчёт всеобщей справедливости и борьбы за спасение народа. Это его и сгубило.  
Сольран немногим уступала ему. По ловкости и быстроте не было ей равных. Но, увы, ею правили чувства. Это её и сгубило.  
Дук Ги, по правде говоря, был слабее их, но у него имелось большое преимущество. У него не было совести. Совсем.  
— Но его сгубило совсем другое, — усмехается монахиня. — Двадцать лет назад, когда Пан Чун поднял мятеж, он не думал о последствиях. Если б он сломал вековые устои государства, страну растерзали бы монголы и чжурчжэни. А мы, Мумён — хранители этого государства, как бы оно ни называлось: Силла, Корё или как-то ещё. Поэтому мы подтолкнули Дук Ги к предательству, и, как ты выразился, использовали его втёмную. Но в последние годы он слишком откровенно рвался к престолу. За браком с принцессой последовал бы захват трона. А сейчас не время менять династию. Империя Юань использовала бы это как предлог, чтобы захватить страну. Поэтому от Дук Ги следовало избавиться.  
— Всё так, Мугук, всё так. Поэтому я заточил новый клинок. У девочки есть меч Пан Чуна и боевой стиль Сольран, который я довёл до высшей черты. Но проверить, годен ли клинок для братства, можешь только ты.  
— Старый болтун. Хорошо, если бы это было так, потому что ты не успеешь воспитать новых учеников.  
Старик не отвечает, а наливает себе новую чашку. На его запястье видна татуировка.  
Покинув хижину, монахиня направляется — кто бы мог подумать! — к женскому монастырю в предместье столицы. При монастыре есть приют для девочек-сирот, он вечно нуждается в пожертвованиях, и здесь с радостью привечают доброхотных даятельниц. Вручив настоятельнице деньги, монахиня ведёт беседу с сестрой-наставницей. Та перебирает чётки, внимательный глаз мог бы заметить татуировку и на её запястье.  
— Всё по-прежнему?  
— Да, сестра, — наставница не знает статуса собеседницы: лишь высшему совету братства известна личность Мугук. — Девочка вполне здорова, но не говорит. Только иногда во сне зовёт какую-то сестру Хонъи.  
— Хорошо. Я хотела бы провести с ней некоторое время.  
Во дворе, в стороне от играющих детей, сидит девочка лет шести, чертит что-то прутиком на земле. Она и впрямь кажется вполне здоровой, но не так давно пережила нечто столь страшное, что утратила дар речи. Она улыбается монахине, но та знает — девочка ждёт не её.  
— Ты хочешь знать, есть ли у меня вести о сестрице Хонъи?  
Девочка кивает.  
— Пока нет. Но, возможно, скоро будут. И тогда сестрица тебя навестит. А пока хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?  
Снова кивок. Девочка уже знает — сказки этой монахини не похожи ни на благочестивые истории, которые им читают сёстры из священных свитков, ни на те сказки, что девочка слышала раньше. Тем они и интересны.  
— Давным-давно, шестьсот с лишним лет назад, жил один умный человек. Был он богатым купцом, объездил много стран и народов, и пришла ему в голову мысль: чтоб страна процветала, нужно, чтоб в ней царило спокойствие, а купцы и ремесленники могли трудиться без помех. И создал он братство, у которого были везде глаза и уши. И они устраняли помехи к спокойствию, а тем правителям, кто благоволил купцам и ремесленникам, помогали. В то время правила в стране великая королева…  
Девочка вскидывает на монахиню взгляд, в нём читается вопрос: разве женщина может править?!  
— В этом всё и дело, — смеётся монахиня. — Глава братства решил, что королева поступает неправильно. Он обошёл знатных людей страны, и говорил им, что такое правление нарушает порядок мироустройства. И они подняли мятеж, и на знамёнах своих начертали: «Женщина не может править!» Вот только мятеж подавили в несколько дней верные королеве войска. — Монахиня снова смеётся. — Королева вскоре умерла, но это не спасло главу братства и ближних к нему людей — они нашли страшную смерть. Прочие же, поскольку всегда держались в тени, сумели скрыться. А когда встретились снова, решили, что глава ошибался. Неважно, кто стоит во главе государства, править братством должна только женщина. С тех пор лишь женщин они избирали главами, и всё у них было хорошо.  
— «Это сказка?» — немой вопрос.  
— Мы поговорим об этом позже. А пока набирайся сил, дитя, и жди сестру Хонъи.

 

Торговец с сомнением посматривает то на шкуру тигра, то на человека, который её принес. Шкура сомнений у него не вызывает — не попорчена, и снята зимой, когда мех лучше качеством. А вот охотник — да… и право, охотник ли это? У него даже лука нет. И сам он — невысокий, щуплый — мог ли завалить тигра? Рожа смазливая, как у девки… была бы смазливая, если б ветер и мороз не продубили и не вытемнили кожу. А главное — волосья обрезаны по плечи. Так никто не ходит. Монахи бреют головы, непокорным рабам иногда волосы обрезают под корень, чтоб в бегах было можно опознать. Все прочие не стригут волос. Даже арестованным преступникам, в знак утраты статуса, распускают волосы — но не стригут.  
Почему-то торговец уверен, что перед ним не беглый раб, как бы ни была потрёпана одежда пришлеца, как ни обветрено лицо. Во всём остальном — не уверен.  
— Как тебя звать-то? — спрашивает он, и получает в ответ:  
— Как хочешь, мне без разницы.  
— Собираешься задержаться в наших краях?  
— Посмотрим.  
— Будешь промышлять охотой?  
— Как повезёт. Тигра в первый раз убиваю. Волков вот приходилось.  
— И как же ты зверя бьёшь, без лука-то?  
Тощий парень — или это всё же девка? — смотрит на торговца в упор, и взгляд этот неприятен.  
— Можно обойтись и без лука. Приходилось мне слышать историю об одном древнем короле, который убил тигра маленьким кинжалом, воткнув его зверю в глотку. Но я не король, и не выпендриваюсь. Действую по привычке — мечом.  
От этих слов у торговца по спине бегут мурашки, и очень ему хочется выставить пришлеца за дверь, но шкура… отличная тигриная шкура… Это тот товар, что берут заезжие купцы, и платят, не торгуясь, потому что их барыш будет велик — любой правитель, от императора до владельца захудалого поместья, жаждет украсить свои доспехи шкурой царственного хищника. Поэтому торговец отсчитывает несколько серебряных монет и против воли говорит:  
— Ты… это… ещё заходи, если что… — в глубине души надеясь, что его не послушают.

По правде говоря, она сама не знала, зачем ей понадобилось продавать шкуру тигра. Всё, что ей нужно, она может добыть мечом. Она и охотиться не собиралась. Столкнулась со зверем, когда шла через лес, и рука с клинком сработала инстинктивно, прежде чем она подумала, что можно убежать. Её учили убивать людей, но она не солгала — до людей она успела набить руку на волках. После этого нетрудно найти, где у тигра сердце. Потом сидишь, переводя дыхание, большая кошка лежит рядом, и снег кругом пропитан кровью. Не так давно она думала, что больше никогда не сможет видеть крови на снегу. Ничего, привыкла. И вместо страданий и терзаний её посещает мысль, естественная для той, что жила в торговом квартале — зачем добру пропадать? Она сумела снять шкуру — во время странствий с матерью её и этому научили, и её не только не вырвало — она поняла, что хочет есть. Поэтому вырезала из освежёванной туши пригодные для еды части, в первую очередь сердце. Остальное оставила волкам. Не всё ж их убивать, надо когда-то и подкормить.  
Зачем её понесло на север, она не могла бы сказать. По уму, надо было пробираться к портовым городам, лучше всего южным. Для большинства жителей Корё мир состоит из их собственной страны и нескольких сопредельных, в первую очередь империи Юань. Ещё есть Японские острова, судя по всему, населённые исключительно пиратами, и владения чжурчжэньских кланов.   
Но она — она знала, что мир гораздо больше. Её мать вела торговлю с купцами из Багдада и Басры, и от них она слышала о жарких аравийских странах, об изнеженной Персии, об Индии, полной чудес, и варварских городах над каналами, где кончаются торговые пути.  
Ну, Индия, а также Венеция и Генуя — не по ней. А вот арабский язык и фарси она знает, знакома и с обычаями. В ту сторону и следовало подаваться. У неё нет бирки, дающей право на выезд из страны, но меч и деньги решают все затруднения.  
Меч у неё есть, деньги нетрудно раздобыть.  
Вместо этого её понесло на север, где есть только леса, полные хищных зверей, приграничные степи, населённые варварами, и провинциальные губернаторы, которые хуже, чем хищники и варвары, вместе взятые.  
Может быть, всё дело именно в мече.  
Мече человека, который не был её отцом.  
Старик сказал, что это лучший меч в мире. Мать… Сольран говорила, что он указывает цель. Да, да, меч Пан Чуна указывает цель, меч Сольран защищает угнетённых и восстанавливает справедливость, а что она сказала про меч Дук Ги? Совершенно забыла.   
Из трёх великих мечей она выбрала тот, что признан лучшим.  
И меч поволок её на север, бесы ведают, с какой целью. Затевать мятеж и защищать угнетённых она определённо не собиралась. Цели у неё не было.  
Первое время, после ухода из Кэгёна, она точно была не в себе. Шла, никого не видя перед собой. Люди от неё шарахались… а вот звери не всегда соображали, что надо шарахаться.  
Когда она ночевала в лесу или в заброшенных домах, её порою мучали кошмары. Но она никогда не видела тех двоих. Только бесконечный путь по дворцу, когда трупы стражников валились под её мечом. Не столько зрелище, сколько звуки — чавканье плоти, вспарываемой клинком, хлюпанье крови под ногами.  
Странно. Эти стражники ведь не были первыми людьми, которых она убила. Первыми были их собратья. Те, кто заживо закапывали в землю старика-зодчего, построившего дворец Мурён, и его внучку. Так распорядился советник Ю Бэк. Большой был затейник. Гораздо проще было бы их просто прирезать, но видимо, Ю Бэк счёл, что не стоит марать сталь о простолюдинов.  
Ю Бэк. Человек, чья кровь течёт в её жилах.  
Интересно, если б тигр её съел, он бы отравился?  
Зодчий задохнулся, покуда она резала стражу, но, по крайней мере, девочку она спасла.  
Но вот ведь какое дело — тех стражников она убивала в ярости, и они не являются ей во сне, в отличие тех, кого рубила хладнокровно, ничего не чувствуя.  
Ты должна отказаться от чувств, сказал старик. Что ж, теперь, когда она несколько пришла в себя, можно попробовать мыслить здраво.  
Она — чудовище, это надо просто принять. Она совершила преступление, хуже которого нет на свете. Но посвящать всю свою жизнь терзаниям из-за этого? Она знает, что делает с человеком неизбывное чувство вины. В чудовище её превратила добрая, великодушная и любящая мать. Если Сольран так терзалась из-за того, что убила человека, которого называла старшим братом, и не сумела спасти его маленькую дочь, то должна была взять груз мести на себя. Но нет — она двадцать лет готовила исполнение клятвы «предатели Сольран и Дук Ги умрут от меча Хонъи».  
А если Хонъи мертва — нужно родить новую Хонъи, и надлежащим образом воспитать и обучить.  
Не нужно обольщаться насчёт своего безупречного владения мечом. Она убила Сольран, потому что та хотела умереть. И Дук Ги, эта тварь без чести и совести, сын раба, едва не ставший королём Корё… Он тоже хотел умереть. Она поняла это, когда он бросил меч и обнял Сольран. И исполнила желание этих двоих. Они были счастливы, что весь этот ужас, наконец, закончился.  
Хорошо вам, батюшка с матушкой, а мне тут жить да мучаться…  
Ладно, она посмотрит, что творится в этих краях, и тогда решит, что делать.  
Про Ёля она не вспоминает. Он её предал. Это нормально. Люди всегда предают.

Когда-то давно, скитаясь с Сольран по всему королевству, она уже побывала в этих краях. Тогда и запомнила — дальше, к северу, земли рода Ли. (Не тех Ли, которых убил Ю Бэк, других). Сам род могущественный, воинский, по крови они корёссцы, но по нынешним временам предпочли служить империи Юань. Ну и кто она такая, чтоб их судить? Тут важно одно — в Корё или в Юань — но Ли держат границу против чжурчжэней, и на своих землях полновластные хозяева. Поэтому туда лучше не соваться.  
Но по эту сторону сидят землевладельцы Корё, а в городах — чиновники, назначенные королём. Пожалуй, пока зима и до открытия морских путей ещё долго, стоит приглядеться к тому, что творится здесь, по эту сторону реки Пуханган.  
Началось всё, как зачастую начинается, с соли. Такая вроде бы ерунда, а сколько из-за неё было войн и бунтов. А точнее — цены на соль поднялись. Сделано это было в столице, а ударило по всем провинциям. Соль потянула за собой всё остальное.   
Выросли цены, поднялись подати. А подати платят большей частью те, кто в жизни настоящих денег не видал. Расплачиваться надо было рисом, риса, особенно зимой, не хватало. А подати всё равно надо было собирать — не добром, так силой. И отряд сборщиков податей, укреплённый изрядным количеством стрелков и мечников, двинулся по деревням. Господин Хван, губернатор Чхунчжу, не стал посылать на такое грязное дело своих солдат. Но у крупных землевладельцев имелась собственная охрана, и к этим землевладельцам наместник и воззвал — вы подати не платите, помогите собрать с тех, кто обязан платить! Те прислушались, людей прислали — тех, кого не смутит вой голодающих баб и детей.  
А потом на площадь Чхунчжу въехала гружёная повозка, крытая дерюгой... Стражники у городских врат клялись и божились, что у возницы была бирка, позволяющая въезд без предварительного обыска. Но это они потом божились. А когда возница сдёрнул дерюгу и горожане увидели груз, поначалу все застыли, словно к месту приросли. Не было там ни мешков с рисом, ни отрезов холста, ничего, что может служить заменой деньгам. Отрубленные головы — вряд ли могут. А именно головами, хорошо сохранившимися по морозной погоде головами сборщиков и охранников, была загружена повозка.  
Потом кто-то спохватился, начальник городской стражи заорал, чтоб возницу схватили, нет, лучше бы подстрелили, и когда принялись стрелять, стало не так страшно, но запряжённый в повозку мерин из-за криков и выстрелов захрапел, забесился, как жеребец, и повозка перевернулась, головы покатились по площади, словно арбузы, и от этого стало ещё страшнее… а куда делся возница, никто не видел. Говорили только потом, что это вроде был то ли невысокий тощий парень, то ли стриженая девка.  
Об этом господин Хван, трясясь от страха — из-за возможных последствий, только из-за них — написал в Кэгён. И тэтэгам Ёль, до которого дошло известие, удовлетворённо кивнул.  
Как он и предполагал, она не сдержалась и дала о себе знать.  
К тому времени, когда Ёль добрался до Чхунчжу, он уже достаточно слышал о Стриженой девке — так её теперь называли. Она перестала скрываться, но поймать её люди губернатора не смогли, хоть и старались. И народ, в общем, не знал, как к ней относиться — восхищаться или проклинать. Да, она убивала солдат и сборщиков налогов, могла вернуть беднякам то, что у них отняли, или просто швырнуть награбленное на порог. Но она делала и такое, что никак не могло вызвать одобрения — мешала мужьям и отцам учить жён и дочерей, руки-ноги могла переломать человеку, который был в своём праве. Харчевню могла спалить, где ей что-то не понравилось. Короче, думал Ёль, если б чиновники и землевладельцы были поумнее, они могли бы подкупить крестьян, чтоб указали убежище Стриженой. Но янбаны так привыкли презирать быдло, что никому и в голову не могло прийти покупать услуги мужичья. Они были способны только угрожать. При таких раскладах Стриженая могла не опасаться, что её выдадут. Ёлю было всё равно. Он не собирался действовать подобными методами. У него уже сложился план. И когда он изложил свои соображения губернатору, того чуть удар не хватил.  
— Но ведь это государственная измена! — вскричал он, тряся жирами.  
— Всё, что я делаю, я делаю ради блага Корё и с соизволения его величества, — отчеканил Ёль. — Или вы полагаете, что чжурчжэни не поведутся на нашу приманку?  
О, господин Хван был больше чем уверен, что чжурчжэни поведутся. Сейчас ранняя весна, у них наверняка голод. А в горах как раз стаял снег. Если поманить их, указав тайную тропу в обход владений Ли, они поспешат в набег. Но не обойдётся ли лекарство горше болезни? Стриженая — та ещё колючка в боку, но за эти месяцы губернатор уверился, что она не собирается устраивать мятеж, а всё прочее можно пережить. Но если набег степняков обернётся полноценным нашествием?!  
Он посмотрел в лицо человека, предъявившего ему королевскую бирку, и понял, что не знает, кого больше бояться — Стриженую, чжурчжэней или этого юношу.  
Ёль был также уверен в чжурчжэнях, но он не был уверен в Стриженой. Девушка, которую он когда-то знал, любила опасность ради самой опасности и наслаждалась ею. Сведения последних месяцев доказывали, что это свойство характера в ней усилилось. Но она же не безумна. Тогда, во дворце, она косила стражников десятками — но у неё была цель. Теперь противников может быть больше. И будет ли защита провинции достаточной целью?  
Она не была безумна. О том, что какой-то клан степняков сумел пройти по горной тропе, сообщил служка из буддийского храма — вдоль гор Тхэбэксан было немало храмов и монастырей. И ей там оказывали помощь. Это странно, сказала она одному из настоятелей, ведь она проливает кровь, это смертный грех. На что тот ответил — если волк прекратит убивать и, исказив свою природу, начнёт есть траву, он совершит самоубийство — а это ещё больший грех. Что ж, она посмотрит, сможет ли сражаться со степными всадниками так же, как с неповоротливыми солдатами Корё. Сама она за эту зиму выучилась ездить верхом, но знала, что с чжурчжэнями ей не сравниться. Впрочем, для того, что она задумала, удобней сражаться пешим порядком.  
Есть только одна возможность устроить засаду конному клану — когда тот будет идти через ущелье. Чжурчжэни, конечно, это понимали и тщательно следили, не пробирается ли кто поверху, чтоб обрушить на них камни и стрелы. Вот только не ждали они, что ударят не сверху, а снизу, выскочив из расселины между скал, когда часть отряда уже успеет пройти мимо. И что в засаде будет только один человек.  
Чжурчжэни — прежде всего хорошие стрелки и наездники, а когда началось столпотворение и кони заметались по ущелью, стрелять было невозможно, чтобы не попасть в своих. А их сабли не могли сравниться с её мечом. Может, он и не лучший в мире, но явно лучшей закалки. Однако противников было слишком много. Не орда, всего один клан, но и этого достаточно. В какой-то миг одна почувствовала, что стала выдыхаться — и следом, что кто-то встал к ней спина к спине, поддерживая, давая возможность передохнуть.  
Она, кажется, даже не очень удивилась. Наверняка он всё-таки шёл поверху и нашёл возможность спуститься незаметно.  
Она выдохнула:   
— Прорубайся к выходу из ущелья!  
— Но на открытом пространстве нас скоро догонят!  
Она не слушала, а уже прокладывала путь вперёд.  
Её конь был там, где она его оставила. Да, в поле она не сравнится со степняками, но это неважно. Важно успеть до реки.  
Зима была долгой и суровой, река Пуханган промёрзла до дна, и даже сейчас, хотя снег уже стаял, лёд на реке ещё держался.  
Хонъи вскочила на коня, Ёль — за ней. Проклятие, он сейчас превратится в мишень… Но они успели оторваться. Река была достаточно близко, и у берега девушка скатилась с седла. Ёль уже догадывался о её замысле, и всё равно именно в этот момент по-настоящему испугался. Она бежала вниз, Ёль — за ней. Ему очень хотелось ухватить её за руку, но он догадывался, что поодиночке будет безопаснее. Оба скользили, но каким-то чудом умудрялись оставаться на ногах. И лишь когда они достигли противоположного берега, она сама протянула ему руку, втащила наверх. Они добрались до ближайших зарослей и там рухнули.  
Подтаявший весенний лёд мог выдержать двоих пеших, но пару десятков всадников — никак. Чжурчжэни и сами могли бы понять, но слишком были захвачены азартом погони.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Ёль смотрел, как враги барахтаются в воде, тщетно цепляясь за льдины. Степняки не умеют плавать, однако в этой ледяной каше и хороший пловец долго не продержится.  
Хонъи из-под руки рассматривала появившихся на том берегу людей — не менее полусотни, вооружённых дубинками и мотыгами.  
— Это кто?  
— Деревенские. Я им сказал, что если они добьют чжурчжэней, могут забрать их лошадей и всё имущество.  
Она одобрительно кивнула.  
Хонъи не спрашивала, откуда он взялся и как её нашёл. Возможно, узнала его меч — но тоже не спросила. Встала и пошла, а он — за ней. Оба устали, но это была какая-то внешняя усталость, возбуждение недавней битвы ещё не улеглось.  
Она уверенно шла к лесу, очевидно, там было её убежище. И верно. Через несколько часов, когда уже темнело, они вышли к пустующей охотничьей хижине. Пустующей, но не заброшенной. У очага заготовлены дрова, на полках — полосы вяленого мяса.  
Буркнув «располагайся», Хонъи плюхнулась на постель из облезлых шкур и мгновенно заснула. И как это понимать?  
Ёль развёл огонь в очаге, поел. Теперь можно было раздеться, но… Он лёг рядом с ней, прислушался к её дыханию.  
И только тогда заметил, что глаза её открыты.  
— Сольхи…  
Она не отвечает «Не называй меня этим именем!», поворачивается к нему.  
— Ты красивый. Знаешь, я тогда заявилась на бойцовскую арену, потому что увидела тебя. До других мне не было дела. А с тобой я хотела сразиться, потому что ты был красивый…  
И тогда он решается.   
Они тянут друг с друга одежду, которой внезапно оказывается слишком много. Тело девушки — худое и мускулистое, как у юного воина, но её грудь, упругая, с острыми сосками, никак не может принадлежать юноше. Именно грудь поначалу притягивает его неудержимо, он ласкает её, обводит языком, охватывает соски губами. Сольхи отвечает низким грудным смехом, больше похожим на рычание. И тогда он, уже не сдерживаясь, набрасывается на неё. Он должен быть с ней нежен, должен обольстить, увлечь… но сейчас Ёль не думает о своём плане, он вообще ни о чём не думает. Его женщина наконец должна принадлежать ему. Она хотела сразиться с ним — она получит своё сражение. То, как он вминается в неё всем телом, и правда больше похоже на драку. Сольхи отвечает тем же — лаская, царапает кожу до крови, поцелуи обжигают, как укусы. Они как два жадных молодых зверя, которым не хватило сегодняшнего боя, и они продолжают схватку. Они катаются по постели, как по песку арены, в какой-то миг Сольхи удаётся бросить его на спину и сесть сверху.  
— Поскачем? — её голос полон желания.  
Он ничего не отвечает, лишь приподнимает за бёдра, чтоб лучше насадить на себя. Скачка начинается. Сольхи девственница — Ёль чувствует это, но пережитое за год напрочь лишило её стыда, она движется на Ёле, то стискивая бёдра, то расслабляя их, это сводит с ума, и когда он слышит крик, то не знает, кто из них двоих кричит.  
Отдышавшись, он хрипло произносит:   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты родила мне ребёнка… — и кажется, совсем не врёт в этот миг.

Понадобилось четыре месяца, чтоб он решился прибегнуть ко второму своему плану. Поначалу казалось, что всё складывается как нельзя лучше. Он сделал Сольхи своей, она явно наслаждалась их связью. И он изо всех сил старался не только доставить ей удовольствие, но и сделать так, чтоб она забеременела. Разве это не лучший способ привязать к себе женщину? Да, Дук Ги не смог удержать Сольран, хоть и сделал ей ребёнка. Но между Ёлем и Сольхи не стояла клятва мести.  
Однако проходили недели, месяцы, а ничего не менялось. Настало лето, Сольхи меньше промышляла грабежами, больше охотой. Ёль следовал за ней, запоминал её убежища. Их было много, помимо лесных хижин: пещеры на горе Тхэбэк, странноприимные дома в монастырях.  
Никаких замыслов у неё, похоже, не было, она действовала, повинуясь минутному порыву. Но не хотела и слышать о возвращении в столицу. На вопрос, почему они застряли здесь, отвечала, что хочет понаблюдать. В городе и монастырях ходят слухи, что империя Юань собирается вновь напасть на Корё, и она выбирает, чью сторону принять. Ёль возмутился, она пожала плечами: вон господа Ли, древняя, уважаемая семья, служат Юань, а ей почему нельзя? Тогда Ёлю впервые пришла мысль, что она над ним издевается.  
В остальном вроде бы всё было хорошо. Его только раздражала привычка Сольхи неизменно подрезать волосы. Словно она напоминает себе, что она не Сольхи, а Хонъи-убийца, разбойница Стриженая девка. Иногда она предлагала ему потренироваться на мечах, но, пару раз попробовав, он отказывался. Это лишний раз напоминало, какая между ними дистанция в мастерстве. Однако когда он предлагал заняться любовью, она никогда ему не отказывала. По крайней мере, тут он был для неё незаменим.  
Однако её чрево по прежнему оставалось пустым, и Сольхи по-прежнему делала, что хотела. Уходила и возвращалась, не отчитываясь перед ним. Иногда звала его с собой, иногда нет. А когда в очередной раз он завёл разговор, что они поженятся и у них будут дети, она ответила:  
— Ты что, всерьёз думаешь, что женщина, совершившая то, что я, захочет иметь детей?  
Тут его и осенило. Сольхи — нет, Хонъи нарочно принимает меры, чтоб не забеременеть. И когда уходит, должно быть, посещает знахарок и травниц, запасается нужными средствами.  
Ему очень не хотелось делать то, что он замыслил. По крайней мере, самому. Можно было бы сообщить господину Хвану о том, где прячется Стриженая, но это бы всё слишком усложнило. Какое-то время он подумывал о том, чтоб всё бросить и действительно, если будет война, перейти на сторону Юань. Но потом отказался от этого замысла. Это знатные люди, переметнувшись, могут рассчитывать на чины и земельные пожалования. А ему ничего не светит.  
А потом он представил, что его ждёт по возвращении в Кэгён. Он видел, как казнят предателей. Привязывают за руки и за ноги к четырём быкам, а потом гонят быков в разные стороны, пока несчастного не разорвёт.  
Превращаться в кучу кусков кровавого мяса совсем не хотелось.  
И тогда он достал из сумки флакон с белыми крупинками. Ему уже приходилось убивать с помощью яда. Но сейчас всё должно быть по-другому. Советник Ю Бэк хотел, чтоб его враг испытал как можно большие мучения и умирал как можно дольше. Этого Ёль не хотел. Всё-таки не хотел.  
Когда они ночевали в очередной пещере — летом там было прохладнее, — Ёль заварил на костре чай и высыпал туда нужную дозу.  
Она, отпив, поморщилась.  
— Вкус нынче у чая какой-то противный. — Он вздрогнул, но она тут же махнула рукой. — А, не обращай внимания. Сольран была помешана на чае и с детства приучила меня пить самый лучший.  
В тот день и в ту ночь ничего не случилось. Они занимались любовью с прежней страстью. Но утром Сольхи сказала:  
— Верно, я простудилась. Голова кружится, и кости ломит…  
Ещё день они пробыли в пещере, и её стало лихорадить.  
— Холодно здесь, — сказала она. — Тут неподалёку женский монастырь, при нём есть лечебница. Пойдём туда.  
Женского монастыря Ёль не опасался. Монахини, в отличие от монахов, не славились лекарскими умениями.   
Когда они добрались туда, Сольхи уже еле держалась на ногах. Вышедшие из ворот дюжие послушницы подхватили её и увели в лечебницу, а Ёлю велели ждать снаружи.  
Он не спал всю ночь. Его лихорадило, наверное, не меньше, чем умирающую. Он выполнил приказ, проклятье, он это сделал! Но нужно было довести дело до конца, иначе они сожгут труп.  
Утром из ворот вышла монахиня, скорбно склонила голову.  
— Я бы хотел попрощаться, — просипел Ёль.  
Монахиня поманила его за собой. Они прошли в лечебницу.  
Сольхи — или Хонъи — лежала на соломенном тюфяке. Её лицо было прикрыто платком. Меч был прислонён к противоположной стене. Ёль опустился на колени, сложил руки для молитвы.  
Скрипнула дверь. Монахиня вышла.  
Ёль достал свой меч из ножен. Это хорошо, что лицо прикрыто. Иначе ему сложно было бы отрезать голову, а так… нужно примериться.  
Прежде, чем он успел замахнуться, ему врезали по болевой точке в груди — и так сильно, что его дыхание прервалось, и он покатился по полу.  
Хонъи сидела на постели, разминая руку.  
— Но как…  
— Соль, — сказала она. — Та самая распроклятая соль, с которой всё началось. В первую ночь, когда ты уснул, я обыскала твои вещи, нашла склянку и подменила. Я надеялась, что ты этого не сделаешь, но всё-таки решила себя обезопасить. — И добавила: — Чай с солью и вправду противен.  
Проклятье! Всё это время, что он думал, будто владеет ею, она играла с ним, смеялась над ним! Надо было убить её ещё тогда, в Кэгёне!  
Она несравнимо лучший боец, но сейчас меч у него в руках, а её меч далеко.  
И он бросился, не желая терять ни мгновения. Но у неё был достаточный опыт в сражениях, больше, чем у него. И она успела уклониться, отпрянуть и схватить меч. Следующий удар она парировала.  
В Кэгёне они дрались на других мечах, несравнимо худших. В последние месяцы — только на деревянных, чтоб не пораниться.  
Сейчас два великих меча впервые сошлись друг с другом.  
Старик не солгал — меч Пан Чуна действительно был лучшим. Он разрубил меч Ёля пополам, и отлетевший обломок лезвия вонзился Ёлю в горло.  
Хонъи-Сольхи-Стриженая девка не ударила. Она просто стояла и смотрела, как дыхание покидает его.  
Монахиня, которая беззвучно вошла снова, склонилась над телом, проверила пульс.  
— Он всё-таки погиб от меча Дук Ги, не от твоего. Это был самый слабый из трёх великих мечей, но всё равно — не по нему. — Она выпрямилась. — Что ж, старик был прав. В итоге ты избавилась от чувств. Таким и должен быть лучший мечник Корё.  
— Мне было любопытно узнать, — медленно произнесла Стриженая, — трудно ли убить человека, который был твоей первой любовью.  
— И как?  
— Нет. После родителей не трудно убить никого.  
— В любом случае, ты прошла испытание. А по пути захватим девочку, которая очень рада будет тебя видеть.

Они шли по цветущему полю. Стриженая впереди, зажав зубами травинку, с мечом в руке. Она и будет мечом Безымянных, пока не сломается. Или пока не найдётся лучший меч.  
Следом, собирая цветы, вприпрыжку двигалась маленькая девочка. После того, как она завопила при встрече: «Сестрица Хоньи!», она постоянно пела или болтала. Должно быть, забыла, что год назад её хоронили заживо.  
Монахиня подозвала девочку.  
— Скажи мне, дитя, это ведь ты подсказала старшей сестрице, как проникнуть во дворец Мурён?  
— Да. Я не могла говорить, но я нарисовала план дворца. Дедушка всегда брал меня с собой, и я всё видела.  
Ясные глаза смотрели в лицо Мугук. Нет, девочка ничего не забыла.  
— Хорошо. Ведь твой дедушка строил и другие дворцы в столице?  
— Верно. А которые не строил — те перестраивал. Даже королевский дворец. Вам тоже нужно указать путь?  
Монахиня улыбается.  
— Возможно. Со временем. Но пока тебе надо будет многому учиться. И тебе нужно будет новое имя. Может быть, когда-нибудь ты его лишишься и тебя будут звать Мугук. Но пока мы будем называть тебя Ёнян.


End file.
